


Her Happiness Over Mine

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goldstein Sister Feels, Prompt Fill, Separation, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Queenie is crying even though they promised each other no tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt: 'I know my sister like I know my own mind,  
> You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.  
> I love my sister more than anything in this life,  
> I will choose her happiness over mine every time.' 
> 
> -The Reynolds Pamphlet, Hamilton
> 
> Just, anything with this. Tina choosing to break the law for Queenie's happiness with Jacob? Queenie encouraging her sister to live with Newt in England, despite knowing it'll break her heart? 
> 
> Give me sisters loving another please.
> 
> (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=737995#cmt737995)

Queenie is crying even though they promised each other no tears. The ship looms over them, keeping them in her shadow. Jacob has already said his goodbyes, and she has already made it very clear that should he ever hurt her sister, Tina would be on the next boat out to Britain.  
  
"Remember to have something other than hot dogs. I've made some bread that should keep for awhile. You know where the cocoa is right?" Queenie says between sniffles, her hands busy with fixing Tina's coat.  
  
"I'll be fine." Tina says, biting back her own sniffles, "Write to me every day. I don't care if it is just one sentence. I want to know how your day was. I'll send you the Sunday paper every week. Don't want you to miss New York too much."   
  
Queenie laughs at that, but it quickly turns into a bitten off sob. Tina gathers her sister into her arms, holding on tight. "Be happy, Queenie. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Teen." She hears muffled against her shoulder. They hold each other tight, pretending they were still girls and their worlds only had each other. Soon, the ship's horn sounds. Queenie pulls away, wiping away her tears before wiping away Tina's. "Come visit soon. Mr Scamander told us that there is plenty of room in the place he found for us."  
  
"I will. I promise." Tina kisses her sister's cheek. Taking her by the hand, they walk side by side.  
  
Queenie tries for a smile as she climbs the walkway. She turns, the light catching like a halo in her blonde curls. "I think Mr Scamander might like it a lot if you could visit. I think he likes you." At this, a bright smile stretches her lips. Tina shakes her head, mirroring it.   
  
"I love you Queenie."  
  
"Love you too Teen." She says, the lilt of laughter in her voice. Tina stands there waiting. The ship begins to pull away and she cranes her head until she sees Queenie and Jacob wave back to her. She waves until they are too far in the distance to make out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a [Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
